The present invention relates to a motor.
For example, a conventional motor described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-146616 includes a stator core that is sandwiched in an axial direction of the motor between two frames. This structure reduces accuracy of dimension required for manufacturing a motor compared to when the stator core is fixed with a housing shaped to be a cylindrical tube by press-fitting or shrinkage-fitting. Accordingly, the above structure facilitates manufacturing of the motor.
For example, it is assumed that the two frames are coupled to each other with a fastening member such as a through bolt, which is inserted to the two frames. The fastening member extends at a position located radially outside the outer peripheral surface of the stator core. However, such a fixing structure using the fastening member may deform the frames when the fastening member fastens the two frames. When one of the frames of the motor is assembled with an attachment portion in a state in which the frames are deformed, the motor inclines relative to the attachment portion so that the motor is unstable relative to the attachment portion. The motor assembled with the attachment portion in an unstable manner causes generation of abnormal noise during the driving of the motor.